Guardian Angel
by Azalyn Branegan
Summary: She'd been there from the beginning and would be until he left this world. Of course, there were times when she was certain that her time with him would be drastically shorter. He was always putting his life in danger, even as a small child. If she had the ability to die, she was sure he would be the death of her... It was not an easy gig- being Kazuma Kannagi's guardian angel.
1. Prologue

First attempt at this whole fanfiction thing so be gentle. Reviews would be appreciated.

Depending on if there is interest, I have ideas to turn this into a longer story rather than simply a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma.

* * *

She'd been there from the beginning and would be until he left this world.

Of course, there were times when she was certain that her time with him would be drastically shorter. He was always putting his life in danger, even as a small child. If she had the ability to die, she was sure he would be the death of her.

It was not an easy gig- being Kazuma Kannagi's guardian angel.

She was there when he was the tender age of 4, constantly roaming the Kannagi compound, sending the staff into a frenzy trying to find the youngster. He could usually be found near the edge of the pond, trying to grab Koi or reach a leaf that fell onto the glass surface of the water. Numerous times she used her power to call the wind to blow a cherry blossom into his line of view in order to have him follow it away from the depth of the water.

She remembered his 6th birthday, when the little rascal had climbed a nearby tree to retrieve his red balloon that had lodged within the highest branches. She almost had a heart attack when the balloon popped and startled him and, losing his grip on the branch, started plummeting to the ground below. Luckily, she had been able to force another branch to catch his shirt, slowing him down but scratching the hell out of the poor boy in the process. She had sighed with relief when he had stood up, picked the twigs out of his unruly brown hair and wandered back into the house.

She had thought then that life guarding Kazuma was going to be difficult.

…

She hated how truly correct her assumption was.

The first signs of how difficult his path would be appeared when at 8 he began to feel the first stages of the inadequacies that would plague him in the years to come. It was at these times she felt the despair of how powerless she was to stop the torment. She watched on helplessly as he screamed in agony as the flames enveloped him entirely. Despite her knowledge that it was futile, she would wrap her arms and wings around his body, so small in the fetal position, trying to block out the jeers and cruel laughter of fire wielding peers.

She remembered the countless hours spent watching over him as he tried in vain to control the flames of a candle-a sad, desperate attempt to gain the power of the clan's magic. An attempt to fit in to the only home he ever knew.

'_I can do this…I HAVE to do this…..why can't I just control fire like my cousins?' _

She smiled wryly at the irony that she could hear his thoughts, but she could never speak to him. Never truly touch him, only through small elemental changes, could she alter his physical world.

Once, she helped the flame dance for him. She had thought this was a kind act on her part. His eyes sparkled with delight and he ran into the house, calling for his father to come see his accomplishment. She laughed bitterly. That was a reality check if she ever had one. She was forced to look on in dismay as his father berated him, irritated that his time was wasted on the boy for nothing. The guilt ate away at her as she watched as young dejected Kazuma sulked away, tears falling silently down his cheeks.

Her heart arched watching the young boy cry himself to sleep each night after whispering prayers to anyone who would listen. If only he were stronger, better, then maybe he would gain the love of his family. It was at these times that she would use the wind to caress the tears away from his small, chubby face; whispering words of encouragement and softly telling him that it could only get better from here.

It didn't.

She had to give him credit. His tenacity and will made him incredibly strong-despite what he was told on a daily basis. Only weaklings couldn't control the true flame, they had said. Still, Kazuma pressed on, spending countless hours training in other martial arts, hoping that physical strength was the missing link between him and the mastery of Enjutsu.

If only determination was enough, the kid would be the most powerful magic user there ever was.

She shuddered as she remembered that dreadful day, one that to this day laid within the deepest recesses of his mind and threatened to come out and consume him with grief and anger.

The day he lost his place in the Kannagi family.

The day she beat him.

As if the humiliation wasn't enough, that night he was cast out. His father, Genma, had tossed him out, sick of the failure of a son who couldn't wield fire and therefore could never inherit Enraiha and take his future place as head of the clan.

Her blood boiled and she wished the heavens would allow her to manifest something-anything-to stop what she saw-the pleading teenager, clinging to his father's leg, begging for another change, promising to work harder than ever. To stop the cold, disinterested eyes, the cruel words leaving Genma's mouth.

"I have only one son now…Ren"

She felt the stab through Kazuma's heart as if it were her own. She cried alongside him, the shock and pain of abandonment swallowing both whole.

She traveled alongside him, his ever-silent companion, as he left the Kannagi compound for what he had bitterly thought would be forever.

He changed his name to Yagami. Changed his personality.

Her heart grew heavy as the young energetic boy she knew turned in to the cynical, angry young man he had become. There had been times when she had wished she could just tune out his inner monologue-the venom of his thoughts poisoning her as much as it damaged his own aura.

She had lived it all. Felt it all.

The joy of a child.

The fear of inadequacy.

The anger at being cast out.

The sadness of aimless wandering.

The love of Tsui Ling (such a gentle soul)…

The loss of Tsui Ling.

She was with him in those final moments of her death, angry that this was the fate of this young, beautiful soul, knowing it was not her place to question destiny and yet despising it nonetheless.

She felt the fear as she awaited a similar fate for her young charge.

She felt elation and awe as the contract was signed. Her hopes were that the gift the Spirit King of the Wind had bestowed upon him would begin to heal all wounds.

Instead she watched as the wounds continued to grow, self loathing and agonizing defeat festering inside. She felt his heart solidify into ice. Cold, unfeeling, stone-like.

She the despair and pain at not being able to protect the one dearest to him, the parallel to their own relationship leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.

She felt the rage as it consumed him like a wildfire. The vengeance. She warily looked on as his face formed into a permanent sneer, eyes changing color, a dangerous red. She felt at that moment that he was lost to her forever. That she could never complete her mission.

She feared it was too late for his soul.

And then, in an act of divine grace, _she_ came into his life. Young, beautiful, full of life and energy. It was as if the heavens had decided that his was a soul worth fighting for. Perhaps it was destiny. Perhaps it was her relentless pleas to save her current life's work.

Nevertheless, he returned to his childhood home and started again. He worked alongside the heiress of the Kannagi clan-the one who had beaten him 4 years prior for the right to lead the fire magic family.

It was a tremendous ordeal, teetering on the verge of full on war, but the boy with the messy brown hair and the girl with crimson locks began to forge a hesitant partnership and even a somewhat uneasy friendship (not that either one would admit it).

She was growing accustom to the constant bickering between the two-especially now that Kazuma's thoughts at times were less brooding. There was a spark of something more-an ember held at bay by two stubborn souls that fought to spread.

The thoughts were there. She had heard them, despite his best efforts to hide them even from himself.

...If only she could find a way to get him to pull his head out of his ass long enough to see the inevitable.

It was not an easy gig- being Kazuma Yagami's guardian angel.

But with a little help from above, it was about to get a LOT more interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

"I wouldn't do that if I were you".

Why she bothered muttering out loud was beyond her but it was a hard habit to break after 22 long years.

She was in the middle of watching yet another drama unfold before her otherworldly eyes. Ayano had just given Kazuma a lecture about teamwork and had just turned away from him so he wouldn't see her angry tears.

"Seriously, dude, don't even think about it". The young angel sighed as she read her young charge's mind. She was leaning against the bridge by the pond inside the Kannagi compound, arms crossed and watching with a mild look of amusement on her face.

"Well…. I'm glad you've got my back…partner", said Kazuma as he let go of Ayano's hair and tapped her behind lightly.

This caused Ayano to jump three feet in the air and land within the pond with a yelp.

"Aaaaand here we go again". She used her wings to shield herself from the blast of water that came forth as the Kannagi heiress sprang forth, Enraiha in hand, the same color as her face.

"ZA-ZU-MA!" she growled, advancing toward her charge slowly. He currently had his hands held up in surrender, backing away slowly.

"Really, Amara, how long are you going to let this play out?"

Amara turned to the young man sitting in a nearby tree, his wings draped behind him casually. His curly sandy blonde hair swayed slightly in the remnants of the wind Kazuma had created in order to grab ahold of Ayano's hair.

"He made his bed. Let him sleep in it", Amara huffed, eyes trailing across the compound as Kazuma dodged left and right, avoiding the fireballs coming forth from Enraiha. She turned back to her companion as she heard him jump down from the tree and stand beside her, arms folded in typical fashion, a sign of his irritation.

"Will that boy ever learn?" he sighed, shaking his head. "Perhaps if he had a better teacher…" he continued, blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

Amara growled quietly and turned to face the other angel, putting a part of her shoulder length caramel colored hair out of her face.

"Xander, you have a lot of room to talk. Despite your best efforts Ayano is still as bullheaded as ever".

"Point taken." Xander chuckled as he watched a fireball dissipate in midair just above the roof, mostly likely the intervention of Jugo inside the house. He groaned.

"One of these days she'll burn the house-" Before he completed his sentence, a large pillar of fire shot straight through the air.

Xander turned to Amara, one eyebrow raised. "Do you think she finally got him?"

Amara sighed and soared into the air. "Nope…some singed eyebrows…and there goes that jacket. Good thing he bought twenty of them" she said, rolling her eyes.

Xander came to join her, both angels quietly watching over their current assignments from above. If guarding Kazuma Yagami was a challenge, it grew exponentially more difficult once he had returned to Tokyo and began rekindling his connections with his former family. She had only spoken to Xander once before, back during the inheritance ceremony. Upon Kazuma's return-and subsequently her own-she had grown to like Ayano's guardian angel.

Which was probably a good thing, considering they were going to spend the rest of their charge's years together.

Amara thought back to when she had been assigned the young soul that would come to be Kazuma Yagami. The high counsel had told her that her next mission would be fraught with peril and obstacles but she was eager to show them she could handle anything.

After all, she had a lot to prove, being the youngest guardian. Xander was several centuries her senior and his experience showed in how he handled Ayano's constant outbursts. She thought, begrudgingly, that she could probably learn a thing or two from the older angel.

Amara watched as Ayano stormed off into the house, leaving Kazuma standing outside, a smirk gracing his features, his eyes softening at the thought of the crimson haired girl.

"Damage control?" Amara asked. Xander nodded and so she bid him farewell as he floated into the house to cool down his ward.

Amara flew in circles around Kazuma's head as he walked down the road to his apartment complex. He was humming softly to himself, a habit he had recently picked up when his thoughts turned to Ayano. However, upon realizing where his thoughts had lead him, he abruptly stopped, shook his head and frowned before begin to walk again.

Amara scoffed.

"Oh please. You can try and deny it all you want, buddy boy, but you have got it bad." She said, flying in front of him. Had he been able to see her, he would have seen her nose to nose with him, green eyes gleaming and a huge smile plastered on her face. She winked at him and tapped her head and then his.

"I've seen that look, Kaz and I know what it means. No matter how you try, you can't hide the truth for long. It was the same way with-" she stopped talking as her thoughts turned down a familiar path as Kazuma's thoughts turned toward his lost love.

It was as if a dark cloud had suddenly enveloped them, Kazuma's mood changing from lighthearted to morose in seconds.

'_I can't get attached again…I'm not ready. I-I can't…handle another-' _Kazuma closed his eyes and tried to wash the images away of Tsui Ling's last moments on earth.

Amara set down and walked up to him, embracing him, her arms and wings surrounding him without his knowledge, willing the past to remain buried.

"We've been down this path, Kaz. " she said quietly, desperately wishing that for once he could hear her. "This is our new beginning. Let's make the most of it"

Kazuma's eyes opened and followed a cherry blossom that had swirled into his line of sight. He took a deep shaky breath then began to walk again, his thoughts turning more neutral as he reached the entrance to his apartment complex.

A sudden onslaught of exhaustion hit the wind user as he made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, too tired to even change clothes.

Once his breathing steadied, Amara crossed over and brushed the hair out of his eyes and walked back into the main part of the apartment. Taking her usual spot on the couch, Amara laid back with her hands behind her head, her mind wandering.

"What I wouldn't give for the ability to sleep, sometimes," she mumbled into the air.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have been following this story (and to my peeps who have reviewed)!**

**To my guest reviewer: Amara is Kazuma's guardian angel and Xander is Ayano's. Hope this clears everything up!**

**Fair Warning: Updating might be a pain in the next couple weeks. (My seniors are graduating so I will be in grading purgatory...yay!)**

**I do not own Kazuma or Ayano or this awesome series. Heck, I don't even own Amara and Xander. That girl is her own woman and Xander is just...Xander.**

**Reviews welcome. Help me hone my craft! This is my first attempt and need the love, encouragement and guidance!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Routines

"Honestly, Kazuma, I can't understand you sometimes."

Kazuma was strolling leisurely behind an irritated Ayano who had stormed ahead, scarlet hair blowing softly in the wind. He had his hands behind his head, a smug look on his face.

"Do you ever?" he asked jokingly.

Amara and Xander were walking a few feet behind, unbeknownst to both parties. Xander was scanning the shop windows while Amara glared at the back of Kazuma's head.

It had been a few months since Pandemonium and it was back to business as usual. Ayano and Kazuma out on missions, Ayano jumping in head first and Kazuma staying in the background until the last possible minute.

Ayano turned around abruptly and grabbed Kazuma by the shirt collar. She brought him to her eye level, blazing crimson eyes meeting amused cinnamon ones.

"What is your problem?" Ayano shouted. "Why do you even come on these missions if you are just going to stand in the background and wait for me to take care of the danger?!"

"Someone has to clean up the mess you make" he smirked.

Ayano shook him violently, his head bobbing back and forth.

"Are you going to let her continue to do that?" Xander asked, looking at Amara out of the corner of his eye.

Amara shifted her glare to Ayano's guardian angel, who promptly sealed his lips and would not comment further. When she gave _that _look, he knew it was best to keep his mouth shut. Amara turned her heated gaze back onto her charge, who, she was beginning to realize, was an-

"- INCONSIDERATE, PERVERTED JERK!" Ayano screamed. "I HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL AND THEN YOU CAME IN AND-"

"-saved you from becoming Youma dinner. " Kazuma replied. This was clearly not the proper response as Ayano proceeded to smack him upside the head multiple times, Amara mimicking the motion from behind.

"Sometimes I could just smack that little twerp!" Amara shouted, wishing she could help inflict the same pain that Ayano was currently accomplishing.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Knock it off! I already said I was sorry", Kazuma said, trying to dodge another attack.

"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Ayano screeched. "How many times do we have to have this conversation?! I had it under control and then you go and get in the way and almost get yourself killed in the process!"

Ayano was seething with anger. Amara was pretty sure steam would come out of her ears if it were possible. Kazuma, noticing her anger, appeared sheepish for once.

"It was just a scratch," Kazuma muttered.

Xander tried to stifle his laughter as his ward and Kazuma's guardian stopped, faced Kazuma and just stared at him blankly. If guardian angels were visible, the scene would be comical. Two girls faced the wind user, one with scarlet hair, the other with wings, and both with the same facial expression.

"You're an idiot", they said in unison. At this Xander lost it and doubled over, clutching his side.

"And what is so damn funny?" Amara asked, glaring at him.

"I just love it when you two react in stereo" he snickered. "It's like you two are apart of the same soul. Or perhaps one person."

Amara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sometimes I think we are. I mean, who else would love that idiot unconditionally?" she said, huffing.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Amara" Xander replied. "You care for the boy just as I care for Ayano. All guardian angels feel a sense of protectiveness and love for their wards."

Amara smirked. "Yes, but some of us don't actually like the charges we are assigned to, mission or not." She thought for a moment, tapping her lip with her finger.

"I mean, remember when we met that Catherine McDonald's guardian angel?" she asked. "He would have rather pull out his own feathers than listen to her continual blabbering. The poor guy would look like a plucked chicken if not for the fact that he tunes out her thoughts most of the time."

Xander chuckled. "That is true. I do feel sorry for him."

Amara turned back to the scene in front of her when she heard the young heiress sigh. Ayano was talking to Kazuma calmly, a clear sign that she was angrier than she appeared to be.

"It was more than a scratch, Kazuma Yagami. Just look at your clothes…your shirt is soaked with your blood." She gingerly touched the stained fabric, noting how Kazuma flinched when she did so. "And from the looks of it, you didn't heal entirely, even after invoking the contract."

'_A calm Ayano is a dangerous Ayano' _Kazuma was thinking. '_But I can't tell her that I was so worried about her that I reacted carelessly. I made a promise-'_

"I made a promise to protect you," Kazuma replied. Amber eyes stared intensely into crimson ones.

"And I intend on keeping it, no matter what." He finished simply.

Ayano looked away, a blush creeping up her face.

Amara looked to Kazuma then to Ayano and back. It appeared as though Kazuma was able to yet again deflect Ayano's anger with a few simple words. Amara huffed and moved her hand in a sweeping motion towards Kazuma, turning to look at Xander.

"How on earth does he do that?" she cried exasperatedly. "Every time. Every. Single. Time!"

Xander just sighed. "Don't you remember what it felt like to be in love? To have someone look at you with that same intensity?"

"Uh…no. I don't. 'Guardians memories are locked away so as not to influence the souls of those they protect'" Amara replied smartly, reciting what she had learned in training a little over a hundred years ago. She looked back to the two young humans whose lives were intertwined more than they knew, her expression softening.

"Sometimes…sometimes I remember glimpses. Flashbacks of…I don't know." She sighed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "I know that I felt it at some point during my human life."

"You could always go back to the high counsel. Be reassigned." Xander said, knowing full well the reaction that would stem. He knew that Amara had hated being stuck in the mundane positions that most angels held. It was her desire for adventure from her life previous and her tenacity with the high counsel that had led to her assignment as a guardian. Typically, guardians were recruited from those souls who had been around for centuries. A young soul such as Amara's was thought to not reach maturity for another 400 years. Somehow, she had convinced the guardian high counsel that she was ready. There was no way she was going back now.

"No way, bucko." Amara growled, jerking a thumb towards Kazuma. "This mission isn't over until I get Kazuma Yagami's soul to its final destination." She made it a point to look to the skies and glare.

"And I'm not going _down under_ to complete this journey, you got that?!" she shouted into the air.

"You know, yelling at the high counsel isn't going to get you another smooth assignment, Amara" Xander said, rolling his eyes.

She scoffed. Like _this_ assignment had been smooth. Between bringing Kazuma back from the brink of despair of exile and then again with Bernhardt, Amara was pretty sure she could claim that this assignment was FAR from smooth. She wondered how many other angels had struggled as much to keep their wards on the path to righteousness…and how many had just given up, led the souls downward and prepared for a new mission. New soul. Fresh start.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the living.

"Alright, buddy boy. Time to apologize and make things right" Amara sighed, flicking Kazuma on the nose, knowing he couldn't feel it.

"Why do you do that?" Xander inquired.

"Even if he can't feel it, it makes me feel better." Amara mumbled. Xander just shook his head.

Kazuma ran a hand through his unruly brown hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ayano" he said quietly. "I-I overreacted."

Ayano looked back at him, a shocked look on her face. Kazuma didn't apologize very often, so she was taken aback by his candor. Kazuma was looking to the side, an uncomfortable look on his face. Ayano saw this and decided to spare him any more embarrassment and decided to play it off, for his sake.

"Apology accepted under one condition."

Kazuma turned toward her.

"You're going to take me out to dinner. A nice, expensive dinner. And I'm ordering THE most expensive thing on the menu. Got it?"

Kazuma rolled his eyes while trying to hide his smile.

"Of course, princess." He replied casually. He leaned over, kissed her on the cheek and flew up into the air, avoiding Enraiha by a small margin.

"I'll pick you up at 8!" he shouted down to her, flying away, Amara close behind.

"Kaaazuuuumaaaa!" Ayano screeched, her cheeks matching her hair.

Amara smacked Kazuma upside the head, unnoticed to the wind user. She sighed and decided to play nice.

"C'mon, lover boy. Let's get ready for your date." She said as they flew towards his apartment.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Feelings

A/N: It's late but I just had to get this chapter up. I keep dreaming of where this story is heading, but unfortunately I need to focus on one idea in order for it to work. Romance will more than likely pick up as the story goes on but I am trying to stay in character as much as possible.

This is a little longer chapter to appease my readers while I work out the details of the next chapter.

Kaze No Stigma is not my own, but I am forever grateful for it's existence.

As always, reviews keep Ayano blushing and Kazuma's ego bloated.

* * *

Kazuma was taking a shower, trying his best to keep his mind off the pain from his wound that had finally begun to heal. He looked down at his rib cage and hissed as he gingerly touched his side. There was a nasty looking bruise forming.

'_Great' _Kazuma groaned. '_If I don't hide this from Ayano, I will never hear the end of it'_

Kazuma continued thinking about Ayano as he scrubbed the blood and grime off his body absentmindedly. It never ceased to amaze him that Ayano could make him feel this way. It was a recent development, his feelings for Ayano. He hadn't even admitted it to himself, until earlier this afternoon.

Events were playing out as they usually did, Ayano rushing in head first, Kazuma leisurely trailing behind. It appeared to be a typical spirit exorcism, so Kazuma sat back and let Ayano handle it. It wasn't until he felt a spike in the youma's energy source that he sensed a problem. He closed his eyes as he remembered the day's events.

Ayano had just dodged away from the youma and was in the process of shooting fireballs towards it. He has been leaning against a tree, watching with a neutral expression as she fought. On the outside, he looked bored but internally his mind was sharply cataloguing the fight and each move Ayano made. Although he would never admit it, she had improved dramatically since their first interactions when he first returned to Japan. In fact, her resolved seemed even more resilient since Pandemonium.

Kazuma was in the process of yawning, his arms stretched over his head when he felt a spike in the energy surrounding the youma. He instantly became alert, his attention fully on the battle ahead.

Ayano had her back to the youma, having just landed from her aerial assault on the youma. She had taken off one of its arms by using Enraiha to slice through it and was in the process of turning around to take another stab at it when she saw that the youma had grown and felt the power emanating from it. She had managed to dodge two more attacks by merely centimeters when she noticed that she might not manage dodging the next one.

Kazuma reacted without thinking, using all his energy to make it in time.

The next thing Ayano knew she was being flung through the air as strong arms wrapped around her and carried her away. Blushing, she looked up at the wind user indignantly.

"It's about time you got involved!" she began. She was about to yell at him when she noticed that he winced when she smacked his chest with her palm. She felt something warm and sticky and when she withdrew her hand, it was covered in blood.

"Kazuma, you're hurt!" she exclaimed, shock in her eyes as she looked into his.

"No shit, Sherlock". He had his eyes squinted shut and muttered through clenched teeth. He began to falter in his flight and proceeded to set the fire mage down in the clearing, away from the youma.

"This isn't your typical youma. We are going to have to hit the bastard harder", he gasped.

"WE aren't going to do anything. YOU are going to stay right here and start healing. I'LL take care of this!" she glared at him when he opened his mouth to protest. Knowing that he wouldn't win the argument-and realizing that he was indeed bleeding to death-he begrudgingly nodded his head and collapsed on his knees, closing his eyes to begin summoning the spirits of the winds.

Ayano had left his side by the clearing, squared her shoulders and had strengthened her flame enough to purify the youma and slice through it.

He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until it let out in a rush, feeling the relief wash over him in a wave. He had been so focused on getting the young Kannagi heiress out of the way that he had neglected to deflect the attack at his back and had become injured in the process.

…

Kazuma shook his head to clear his thoughts, realizing he was still in the shower, the water turning cooler.

'_That was close, Yagami. Too close' _he angrily thought to himself. He never got distracted. NEVER. But he had been so sure that Ayano would have-

He growled and glared at himself in the mirror, wrapping a towel firmly around his waist. He would not let his thoughts steer down that path tonight. Tonight he was going to have some fun. Tonight he was going to have a nice dinner with the woman he-

He stopped himself again, eyes widening as he looked at himself in the mirror. The look on his face was comical, one of complete shock and awe. Where had this line of thought come from? He narrowed his eyes at himself, pointing at the glaring reflection.

"You are treading in dangerous waters, Yagami," he said aloud, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. Sure, he would admit to himself that there was something growing. Some form of bond had been slowly blossoming. He knew that he was no longer simply her bodyguard, her protector, or her partner. Eloquent as he was, he was amazed how he simply couldn't-or wouldn't-but these feelings into words.

He walked into the bedroom and began changing, willing his mind to steer clear of soft scarlet hair and bright amber eyes…

15 minutes later, he was dressed and after several attempts to tame his unruly hair, he ran his hands through it one final time and let the strands fall where they may, a few falling into his eyes. He huffed when he realized that he had successfully doubled the time it normally took him to get ready. His traitorous mind wouldn't leave well enough alone.

'_I wonder what delectable item of clothing she will wear tonight' _he mused. His mind wandered as he strolled casually down the street towards the Kannagi compound.

20 minutes later he found himself outside the gate of his childhood home and let himself in. As he was a few minutes early, he made for the main meeting room to report to Jugo about that afternoon's events.

He had just finished reporting to the only Kannagi elder he held any respect for when he heard the door slide open and the soft click of heels behind him. Jugo's eyes widened and returned quickly to amused state upon seeing his daughter. Kazuma was hesitant to turn around when he saw a flicker in the old man's eyes.

Jugo cleared his throat. "Ayano, I just finished hearing Kazuma's report on today's mission. He spoke highly of your efforts."

Ayano knelt down next to Kazuma and bowed slightly to her father. Kazuma could see a pink tinge to her cheeks, the heat radiating off her in waves.

"Thank you, father." She replied. She glanced at Kazuma out of the corner of her eye and blushed deeper when she saw he was looking at her as well. She cleared her throat, gracefully stood and looked at Kazuma expectantly, attempting and failing in her haughty tone towards him.

"Isn't it about time you paid up for my services today, Kazuma?" she asked.

Kazuma didn't reply right away. He had been dumbstruck at her outfit. She was wearing a navy blue A-line dress that stopped just above her knees with silver heels and matching necklace. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, tendrils of silky red flowing away from her neckline. He quickly recovered and replied casually.

"As usual it is the other way around, however, I will humor you, princess. I did promise you dinner." He grinned as she glared at him and turned on her heel away from him and began walking out.

"Have fun on your date, you two!" Jugo said, covering his smile with his cup of tea.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Ayano angrily replied, failing in her attempt to hide the blush creeping up her neck. "Kazuma owes me for saving his butt today. Nothing more."

"Sure, sure princess." Kazuma stifled a laugh as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out behind her, waving a quick hand at the Clan leader before exiting.

Ayano and Kazuma were walking down the street, quietly. Neither one had spoken to the other since they left the Kannagi compound.

Ayano kept sneaking glances at Kazuma out of the corner or her eye, turning pink when she noticed that he was doing the same.

"So, " she said quietly, "where are you talking me for our victory dinner?"

"You'll see. " Kazuma replied casually, his hands in his pockets, stealing a side glance at his hot headed princess. They were talking a leisurely stroll through a park on their way to the restaurant that Kazuma had made reservations at.

Ayano made a grunting sound but said no more as they walked through the small park and admired the scenery. She was lost in thought, thinking of how anyone walking past would simply assume that they were just a young couple, enjoying a night out on the town.

Amara and Xander were flying overhead, engaged in a heated debate about who would break first and confess their feelings, Ayano or Kazuma.

"Ayano is head over heals in love with that moron," Amara was stating smugly. "Surely, she will tell him first what her feelings are." Xander scoffed. He glanced down at his charge and then at Ayano's.

"Kazuma seems more distracted than usual." He replied casually. "Look at the way he holds himself. He doesn't seem as confident as he typically does." He flew over towards Kazuma and pointed at his face.

"I can see it in his eyes. He's thinking deeply about something…and he appears happy. 20,000 yen says he confessed first. " Xander finished, looking to Amara for verification, but she refused to acknowledge her companion. She had stayed away from her ward's thoughts in an attempt to provide him with some privacy; despite the fact that he would never know anyone else could be privy to his thoughts. Xander took this as confirmation that he was correct, despite Amara's quiet behavior.

Eventually, the young couple reached the restaurant, a 5 star local atop on of the most prestigious buildings in Tokyo. They were led to a quiet rooftop table, secluded from any other customers. Xander just looked at Amara smugly, indicating with his mannerisms that this was a sign Kazuma would cave first. Amara just rolled her eyes and decided to sit on the edge of the building, continuing with the notion that she wanted to provide the couple with privacy.

Ayano blushed as Kazuma held her chair out for her, pushing her chair in once she was settled and lingering a moment to breathe in the light perfume that was all Ayano.

Amara smirked. "That's my boy." She said, quietly before turning back to the bustle of the traffic below.

Conversation was light and dinner was delicious, if Ayano's soft moans of appreciation were anything to go by. Amara chuckled quietly as she witnessed firsthand how Ayano's reactions to the delicious food were affecting Kazuma. He was currently sipping his wine, his face in a casual mask. However, to the trained eye, one could tell from the darkening of his eyes that Ayano was affecting him more than he would currently care to admit.

With dinner-and desert (there was no way Ayano would let Kazuma… or his wallet off the hook that easily)-was finished, the Contractor of the wind and the fire mage made their way back through the park.

Ayano was looking up at the clear night sky, the light of the moon blanketing them in a soft hue. She sighed softly.

"It's such a beautiful night. " she began, looking to Kazuma when she heard him grunt in agreement. "I-…" she paused, looking down and blushing, averting her eyes.

This peaked Kazuma's interest and he focused his eyes back on the young Kannagi heiress. He couldn't help but think of how lovely she was, a light blush tainting her cheeks demurely.

"Care to finish your thought, princess?" he murmured close to her ear, knowing full well the reaction it would create. He was not left hanging, as the light blushed deepened, seeming to radiate past her cheeks and onto her collarbone. It took all of the wind mage's restraint not to grab her then and there and kiss her senseless.

"I-I was just thinking about how saddened I am to end this lovely evening." She stammered. She looked at him, seeming to recover slightly, and glanced at him with an amused expression on her features.

"I was pleasantly surprised that you were a complete gentleman all through dinner" she added coyly.

Amara, who had just recently turned her attention back to the couple snorted.

"You and me both, sister" she snidely replied, hiding just how proud she was that Kazuma had not been his typical, perverted self. She was just about to comment on this very idea to Xander when Kazuma leaned in close to Ayano, his breath tickling her ear.

"I can be much more than that, given the chance," he said huskily.

Amara sighed and flicked him on the nose…not that he could feel it.

"I was just about to applaud you for appropriate behavior, you stupid jerk." She grumbled as she watched Ayano turn three shades of red deeper than usual, pushing Kazuma away.

"Back off, you perverted jerk. " Ayano mumbled quietly as Kazuma grinned mischievously.

Conversation ceased for the remainder of the walk until they reached the Kannagi compound. Ayano stopped and looked up at Kazuma, smiling shyly.

"Well, goodnight, " she began, turning her back to her bodyguard. She stopped when she felt a hand placed lightly on her arm. Turning back towards the wind user, she looked at him questioningly.

"…what are you-"

She was cut off as Kazuma quickly swooped in and brushed his lips softly against her own. Cut off guard, Ayano didn't react in her typical manner, which allowed the kiss to last longer than it probably would have.

It appeared to Xander and Amara that Kazuma had stunned Ayano into silence. Her eyes were wide, but her body frozen, allowing Kazuma to deepen the kiss.

"Crap. I think he broke her…" Amara said lightly, rubbing her hand over her face. Xander simply grunted in response, eyes watching the scene play out in the same manner of a father who had stayed up to see his daughter home from a first date.

After a few moments, Ayano appeared to regain her senses and lightly shoved Kazuma away, blushing furiously and attempting to appear more upset than she truly felt.

"What the hell was that?!" she sputtered, amber eyes glaring into brown ones.

For her benefit, Kazuma hid his face behind a mask of indifference and smirked. He then shrugged, much to Ayano's chagrin.

" I told you before how selfish I was," he replied casually, winking at her. This caused Ayano to only blush more deeply and before she could respond further, Kazuma grabbed her hand, kneeled in front of her and placed a gentle kiss upon the top of her hand.

Looking up at her from his position, he said sincerely, "Thank you for a wonderful night, princess." With that, he stood up, eyes gleaming and flew off into the night sky leaving a stunned and blushing Ayano standing there, unable to move.

Amara shook her head and laughed quietly as she waved to Xander as she took off behind her ward, snickering as she watched Ayano's guardian angel shaking his head in amusement and following the young heiress into the house.

Amara looked back at Kazuma as he flew through the sky quietly, eyes sparkling with something Amara swore she would never see again.

'_Oh, Yagami,' _he thought to himself '_what are you getting yourself into?" _

Amara laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. "I like this side of you, Kaz. She is a great girl…and she just might save your sorry ass". She nudged his shoulder, knowing he didn't feel a thing.

Amara stayed a little longer than usual in Kazuma's bedroom, basking in her young charge's energy as he drifted off to sleep with a grin on his face. It was there first time in over 4 years that she had begun to have hope than maybe, just maybe, things would turn out alright after all.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is relatively long and for that I apologize. I have too many ideas rolling around in my head so it's been a struggle to get them all out. I may have to do a few one shots to get them out of my head.

DISCLAIMER: I take no credit for the sheer awesomeness of KNS.

* * *

Chapter 4: Old Enemies

It had been a few weeks since their last mission –and subsequently- last true interaction. Ayano had been swamped with preparing for her final exams of the year and Kazuma had taken to accepting any odd jobs that he could get his hands on. This meant a return to the bachelor lifestyle Amara had been used to during their time in exile. She considered it her own because, well, she had no choice but to follow her charge wherever he went.

Since Kazuma and Ayano had not seen each other in weeks, it meant that Amara had not spoken to the Kannagi future clan leader's guardian as well and it was beginning to bug her. She was curious to see what he had found from the young heiress about her feelings for the wind user whose soul she was sworn to guide. She also wanted someone to talk to. She sighed.

"It's no fun without Ayano, buddy boy." She said, floating above the young wind mage. Kazuma was currently at the local police headquarters, discussing with Detective Tachibana the events of the most recent case. Kazuma seemed more tense than usual so Amara decided that was a sign that she should be paying closer attention to the conversation.

"This is the fourth disappearance in as many days." Kirika was saying as she passed the file folders to Kazuma, who had begun to flip through them silently. Amara tuned in to his thoughts as he flipped from case to case.

'_4 cases, all female. Late teens, early twenties. All heading home after late nights.' _

"Have you discovered any connection between the women?" Kazuma asked, returning his focus from the files to the detective in front of him. When Kirika shook her head Kazuma sighed, leaning back and rubbing his eyes.

"We've been over the locations of the disappearances with a fine toothed comb," Detective Tachibana was stating. "But from what we can tell, the women just seem to disappear. No signs of struggle, nothing. The last women-Akiko Tsuki –had made a phone call to her roommate to let her know she was on her way home. The roommate called us when after an hour when she still had not shown up and all calls went straight to voicemail."

Kazuma's eyebrows were knit together as he frowned, flipping through the pages of the reports in front of him. Something about the disappearances felt familiar to him and that bothered him greatly. He sighed and stood up, Kirika following suit.

"I know you have already done this but I want to visit each location on my own. See if I can sense something out of the ordinary." He said firmly. Kirika simply nodded, handing him a slip of paper with all the relative locations each women had last been, according to their cell phone GPS records.

As Kazuma left the police station, he tugged his jacket back on as the night was more brisk than it should be for a late spring evening.

Amara simply followed next to the wind user as he glided through the air, his mind trying to grasp why these cases had given him such an ominous feeling. Amara sighed and glanced up at the heavens, hoping that the foreboding feeling emanating from her ward was ill placed. However, knowing Kazuma, she knew that his intuition was usually dead on.

Kazuma touched down gently as he arrived at the coordinates of the last GPS signal received from the most recent victim's phone. What he sensed was faint, but kept him alert. The remnants of ki that lingered there was sinister in nature. Kazuma shoved him hands in his pockets and began scanning the area, eyes narrowed as his mind catalogued his surroundings.

Amara too, had begun taking in their surroundings. It was near the back entrance to an old nightclub Kazuma had frequented shortly after his exile. Amara smirked, remembering the number of times he had been kicked out on his butt, the bouncer not falling for his fake ID. It appeared Kazuma was thinking about the same thing, judging from the small smirk that graced his lips.

However, the smile vanished quickly as the pieces began clicking together.

'_It can't be…could THAT be the connection?' _he thought.

Amara frowned and took off into the air behind Kazuma, hoping that where is thoughts were heading were off base. Soon, they landed at the location of the 3rd victim's last known whereabouts. It was near a small café that had some of the best coffee in Tokyo.

She would know. Kazuma had made it a point to visit it at least once a week.

Kazuma's suspicions were confirmed as he visited the two remaining sites on his list. A sinking feeling welled up in his chest as he put the pieces together. There was no direct connection between the four women as he had initially thought.

HE was the connection.

Each of the disappearances had taken place in or around joints he had frequented in the early stages of his exile. The final stop on his rounds, the location of the first disappearance was the old apartment complex in which he had once shared a short, if not satisfying lifestyle with-

Amara looked to Kazuma wearily, not liking where the rapid-fire thoughts and connections he was making were going. The past, it had appeared, would not stay buried, as it should. Angrily, Kazuma flipped open his phone and made a call.

"He's back", he growled into the phone. There was a small gasp on the other end. Kirka had begun asking for details but was cut off when he flipped the phone shut and took off toward the Kannagi compound. If he were correct, the next disappearance would hit more close to home than he would care to admit.

Ayano had just finished the last bit of her studying for the night and had changed into her pajamas when her window flew open and a gust of wind entered, knocking items off her nightstand and throwing her completed homework around in a mini tornado.

Ayano growled and turned to glare at the person who had created a storm inside her bedroom, but stopped dead in her tracks when he just stood there, face stoic but eyes flickering between multiple emotions at rapidly. Anger, fear and …was that relief? Each was so quick she couldn't be sure of what she saw.

"Kazu-" she began but he cut her off.

"Meeting room. Now" he said curtly and walked briskly by her.

Xander looked to Amara, who had a worried expression on her face. When Amara was worried he knew it was serious. His fellow guardian had only been this straight faced during the events leading to the last fight with-

"He's back", Amara glanced at Xander, confirming his suspicions. Xander followed Amara wordlessly as they headed to the meeting that was currently taking place with Jugo.

"Are you sure?" Ayano had asked. Kazuma looked to her, eyes narrowed.

"I know you Kannagi's deem fujutsushi as inferior but we can damn well track better than you fire-using morons." He growled.

Ayano was taken aback by his brashness. While he held a deep-rooted grudge against the family that disowned him, he had never truly taken it out on Ayano before.

Until now.

She felt her face heat up but did not react in her typical fashion. Instead, she averted her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. She refused to let her face show how much his verbal attack had affected her.

The tension in the room was thick, but Kazuma continued on as if nothing had happened, his face becoming neutral again. He relayed the information first provided to him by Detective Tachibana and then his own findings.

"Upon surveying each of the locations of the disappearances, I concluded that this had to be the work of Bernhardt. " He concluded and ran a hand angrily through his hair. "Who else would put so much theatrics into these events?"

"And you suspect that these disappearances are leading up to your next encounter with him?" Jugo said calmly, looking to Kazuma for confirmation.

Kazuma simply nodded. "I'm not sure what the bastard is planning, but it can't be ignored."

Jugo nodded. "We will be ever vigilant. Ayano, after this week when your studies are complete, I expect your training to double. We must be prepared for whatever is to come."

Ayano simply bowed to the Kannagi leader. "Yes, Father. I promise to train harder than before and uphold the Kannagi name." She narrowed her eyes when she heard a scoff come from Kazuma next to her. However, in a rather shocking turn of events to those around her, Ayano chose to ignore Kazuma and stood up, bowing to those in the room.

"If you will excuse me, I have an exam in the morning and would like to retire. Good night, father. " She nodded to her bodyguard as she passed him. "Kazuma."

Kazuma watched her leave, shutting the door behind her. Normally he would have made some inappropriate comment but his mind was a jumbled mess. Even Amara couldn't keep up with the mess- and _she _had a lifetime of experience with it. Kazuma turned to Jugo, a determined look on his face.

"I need to take care of a few things. I don't know when I will be back."

The Kannagi clan head glanced up, searching the young wind mage's eyes for the motive behind the statement. Kazuma stared back, unflinching.

Amara, who had been passively watching up until this point, glanced at her ward.

"You owe him the truth, Kazuma." She whispered into the wind, knowing there was no way he could hear her.

It was the Contractor who broke the stare first, sighing deeply and shoving his hands in his pockets, glancing at the ground.

"I'd rather not involve anyone else in this matter. Considering what happened after Pandemonium, it's clear that Bernhardt knows too much and will stop at nothing-" he stopped, completing the thought in his head.

'-_to destroy everything I love.' _He admitted to himself.

Silence seemed to consume both men. It was a good few minutes before Jugo broke the silence.

"If you are asking for a hiatus on your commitments to the Kannagi family, I can only say that I understand your reasoning. "

Taking this as the final word on the subject, Kazuma turned and began swiftly walking out the door. Before his hand could reach the door he was brought back by the voice behind him.

"However, I cannot simply give you my blessing to leave. Especially considering your plan of not informing your partner of your departure."

Kazuma stood rigidly, his back ramrod straight. Eventually, he quietly opened the door and walked slowly out, leaving Jugo to his thoughts as he became consumed with his own.

Amara walked ahead of him and pushed at his chest, her attempts drifting through like the wind surrounding them. Kazuma set his lips in a thin line and continued to make his way out of the house.

"You are a piece of work, buddy boy! Don't you DARE run off like a frightened child. And what happened your promise not to take things on alone?" she ranted. "She deserves to know that you're leaving at least!" When the wind user kept walking she shouted at his back.

Kazuma reached the koi pond and was about to take off when Amara, in a fit of rage, yelled "Dammit, Kazuma! You COWARD!" and forced the wind out from underneath him causing him to land on his backside. He sat, shocked and then slowly got up and looked around, sensing a distortion in the world around him. Amara, who had not thought that she should actually accomplish her goal, stood wide-eyed. She held her breath, despite knowing that he could not hear it, and slowly backed away from him. Eventually, the wind user shook his head and took off again.

'_Get it together, Yagami' _ he growled to himself. _'Now you're just being paranoid…. still, I could have sworn I felt…' _He shook his head and made his way back to his apartment, not even bothering shutting the window he had forced open. He made it into his room, sat on the end of his bed and just stared into space. An hour later, he lay back on the bed, legs hanging off the edge and pulled out his phone, drafting a hasty text message.

**I'm off duty as of now**_**.**_

He sat and stared at the message, then added another line of text and shut off his phone, tossing it towards the nightstand, not caring that it bounced off and clattered to the floor. He rubbed his eyes and after another few hours of staring at his ceiling he eyes slid closed as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

On the other side of town, the young Kannagi heiress looked down at her phone that had one simple message. Glaring at it, she threw it across the room, not caring that the screen cracked, the message still glowing at her mockingly.

**I'm off duty as of now.**

**Don't worry and don't call.**

Ayano huffed one last time before climbing into bed, covering her head with the sheet, muttering about how stupid a certain wind mage was and there would be hell to pay when she saw him again.

* * *

**Don't worry, Kazuma won't be running off for a few years or anything like that. He may pull an Edward Cullen for a bit, however, if you catch my drift. **

**Reviews help me get better and keep the Kannagi flame fueled.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Struggling to determine where I want this story to go. So. Many. Ideas! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me.**

**Please review and let me know if you like where the story is headed, etc. **

**DISCLAIMER: Kaze no Stigma is not my creation. I am simply using the characters for my own selfish needs.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Revelations**

"This is stalking, I hope you know." Amara muttered as she flew behind her charge, had used his contract to get the spirits to help keep his presence hidden. In fact, it had been a week of following the "Invisible Man" as he tailed a certain red head everywhere she went.

"I'm mean, I will admit that I found it a little endearing the first day, making sure that she was ok after your idiotic stunt and crappy behavior." Amara continued. "But that was almost 5 days go. Now you are reaching a new level of harassment, even if she has no idea you are currently doing it."

As usual, Kazuma did not respond and just kept flying casually- about 10 feet from Ayano as she walked home with her two best friends, Yakari and Nanase. She was regaling her schoolmates with the tale of her conquest over her last final exam.

"-and afterwards I found out I received the 4th highest score in the class!" Ayano exclaimed, fist bumping the air.

"And it was SO much easier to focus without that stupid, perverted jerk Kazuma around to harass me!" she added smugly. Yakari and Nanase exchanged glances but didn't say anything.

'_Sure, princess. Keep telling yourself that' _Kazuma mused, knowing that if he spoke out loud he would be caught red handed.

"Please honey, don't lie to yourself that way." Amara said for him. "We both know you used your studies as a way to deflect from your concern over Kazuma's sudden vacation." She turned towards her ward and flicked him on the nose.

"And YOU…" she began, "you have hit a new low, Kaz. It was one thing to follow her around when she was in public, away from the Kannagi compound. It is an entirely DIFFERENT thing following her home each night."

"I will have to agree with you on THAT." Xander muttered, finally paying attention to the one sided conversation. "I'm surprised he didn't follow her into the bathroom too."

"He may pretend to be a pervert and womanizer," Amara said, coming to her ward's defense. "-but he is a gentlemen. In fact, he stayed outside her bedroom window, never going in…. however, I have NO CLUE why he has to create this jackass façade of his."

Xander just raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Eventually, he turned back to the three girls as they entered a small café for a snack. Kazuma took this as his cue to depart and do some surveillance, Amara rolling her eyes but following behind him.

"See you in a few hours," Xander called up to her, knowing full well that the angel and the wind mage would return to the Kannagi compound once Ayano departed the company of her friends.

After an hour of flying around the city trying to pick up any suspicious activity, he had given up and resorted to hovering 20 feet above the reach of the tallest skyscraper, scanning the scene before him. He was brooding, his thoughts showing his agitation of not finding anything that could lead him to the man he wanted to destroy more than anything in the world.

When Kazuma became so lost in thought in moments such as these, Amara made it a point to leave him be, using the time to stretch her wings as it were. In the early days of her first guardian assignment, she had spent any free time she had growing accustom to her new form.

Contrary to popular believe, those souls that made it to heaven did not immediately receive a welcome package, wings and halo. Upon Amara's entrance, it had been explained that angels had to earn their halo and wings. Amara had scoffed at first, annoyed at the idea of having to earn merit like a boy scout but had soon found that her desire to fly outweighed her irritation at being tested.

She took as many assignments as needed, did her part as it were, for the cause and had been granted her wings prior to her first guardian assignment. The feeling of euphoria from soaring through the air gave her such a high that she sometimes struggled with slowing down and focusing on her duties. When the opportunity arose-that is, when she did not have to focus all her attention on her ward- she would sprint through the sky, seeing how quickly she could go.

Sometimes, when she was really bored, she would fly laps in a sphere around her ward when he was stationary in the air. After a few flybys near Kazuma's head, she noticed that his thoughts had taken on a more alert tone. She had tuned out his thoughts to give him privacy, but the change in his thoughts was like a screeching record to her ears. She stopped and turned to look at him, unnerved at what she saw on his face.

He was concentrating hard, eyes narrowed and looking directly through her.

In fact, it appeared almost like he was looking right at her.

'_There it is again….that distortion…' _ He had sworn that he had seen a flash of white fly passed his ear a few moments before and was trying to hone in his senses to determine what it meant.

This thought process unnerved Amara. There was no possible way that he could be detecting her. Guardians existed in an entirely different plane, only entering the world of their wards upon completion of life in order to escort the soul home. If Kazuma was being affected by her actions, then that meant that there was severe damage to the barrier separating each plane of existence. And that meant BIG trouble.

She desperately hoped that Kazuma would decide to head back to the Kannagi compound rather than further investigating as his current thoughts were headed. She needed to speak with Xander. Surely he had more experience with these things and could offer advice.

Much to her dismay, however, the wind mage decided to probe farther into the distortions in the fabric of space. He was just about to summon the spirits of the wind to help delve deeper into his investigation when his cell phone went off.

Growling, he flipped open the phone and listened without speaking. Before Amara could find out who had called, Kazuma was off, using the winds to propel him to his destination. Amara sighed and took off behind him, hoping for the best.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! I do hope I still have readers after this... anyways, I don't own Kaze no Stigma, please review, thank you for reading, yada yada yada...**

* * *

Chapter 6: Old Nightmares

Kazuma arrived at the Kannagi compound less than 10 minutes after the phone call. This relieved Amara greatly, believing she would finally have the chance to speak with Xander about the spatial distortion matter. When Kazuma entered the meeting room, he tried to hide his initial shock and trepidation that the flame haired beauty was nowhere in sight.

The wind mage looked to Jugo for answers, his face set in a neutral expression but his eyes piercing the older man with what appeared to be concern. As he was about to open his mouth to inquire her whereabouts, Ayano came into the room, sweeping passed Kazuma with barely a glance and kneeling at her usual position. Her eyes appeared vacant, mouth set in a thin line, and awaited the beginning of the meeting.

Kazuma tried to cover the relief on his face but was a moment too late, a soft sight of relief escaping his lips at her presence. Ayano, who had happened to glance at him from the corner of her eye as he knelt next to her, witnessed the changing emotions. Piercing him with a questioning look, hazel red eyes bore into brown. For once, it was Kazuma who looked away first, surprising both himself and the Kannagi heiress.

Jugo cleared his throat, effectively ending the staring contest and began speaking.

"There have been increasing reports of youma activity in the past three days. The branch families have taken care of these problems, but we have begun to notice a pattern. "

At this, Detective Tachibana pulled out a map and laid it out before them. Both Kazuma and Ayano seemed to have missed the detective's presence, too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Both recovered quickly, and looked at the map that had been laid before them. Kirika was pointing out the most recent events, marking a small 'X' next to each before moving on to discuss the next.

"It's beginning to form points, like a star." Ayano exclaimed, her fingers nimbly tracing the map. "It's not complete, but that is what I think it is forming."

Kirika nodded. "We noticed the same thing. The more concerning thing is what is happening in the space between all the points" she said, circling her finger around the center of the map.

"When our agents went to investigate this region, it was as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. No energy signatures, natural or otherwise. It is almost as if there is some kind of void. We believe that this is occurring due to some kind of-" Kirika was cut off.

"Spatial distortion." Kazuma finished. He glanced up from the map to make eye contact with the detective. "I began noticing some sort of distortion a few days ago."

"And this is the FIRST we are hearing of this?!" Ayano shouted, glaring at the brunette next to her. He simply shrugged in his typical, flippant manner.

"You were the one who said you had to focus on your exams, princess." He replied nonchalantly.

"I-…" Ayano started but then closed her mouth, deciding it was best not to engage him at this moment. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, erasing the image of the smirking wind mage from her mind before reopening them. She looked back at Kazuma with an unnervingly calm expression.

"Please continue, " she said. Kazuma just sat there, blinking slowly. He didn't know what to make of her behavior. It was so completely out of character, it took him a few seconds to recover. When he did, he quietly cleared his throat and continued.

"As I was saying, I was doing some reconnaissance…" he paused, being thoughtful enough to leave out exactly _where _he had been, lest he gain the ire of the redhead next to him and continued. "And I could have sworn I felt a shift in the winds. It was almost as if someone else had taken control away from me." He finished the sentence, a slight pout on his face.

Had Amara not been so concerned with the reasoning behind the shift, she might have laughed at the cute expression on her ward's face. However, she was far too focused on how her actions, after all this time, were affecting another plane of existence. The guardian turned back to Xander and continued her explanation of the events that had taken place as Kazuma did the same.

"I'm telling you I don't know HOW I did it, Xander, but it happened! " Amara exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "One minute, I was just so mad and wishing I could knock him off his pedestal and the next thing I know-swoosh! He landed straight on his backside."

Xander, who had not said a word the entire time, simply turned back to the conversation of the living. Amara furrowed her brow and sighed, crossing her arms and returned her attention back to the meeting.

"Could it be the work of another fujutsushi practitioner?" Jugo was asking, as Kazuma shook his head.

"No, I would have felt the bastard within a 100 mile radius." Kazuma grumbled. "It-it felt like there was someone beside me, except...ugh, I don't know how to explain it."

He looked at Ayano then to Kirika and Jugo. "All I know is that I'm pretty positive that whatever is occurring is not sheer coincidence…I just wish I knew how to fit the pieces together." He finished, his eyebrows knitting together.

Silence filled the room as everyone contemplated the meaning behind all the information received. Eventually it was the Kannagi clan leader that spoke first.

"All we can do is continue to monitor until we have a better idea of what we are dealing with." He turned to Kirika. "Detective Tachibana, you will inform us of any further incidents relating to this matter, won't you?"

Kirika nodded and stood up. "I'll be in touch." She nodded to both Kazuma and Ayano as she left.

Kazuma stood at this time as well. He began to walk towards the door then, as an after thought, glanced over his shoulder and spoke.

"By the way, I'm back on duty so I expect my pay to show that."

"You inconsiderate, jerk!" Ayano screamed. He shut the paper door just as it burst into flames, narrowly avoiding the fireball directed at his head. Kazuma chuckled lightly as he took to the air, relieved that the flame haired princess was back to normal.

Amara flew next to hi, shaking her head.

"You would have earned that one, bucko." She said softly.

After her conversation with Xander she was just as confused as before. If he had heard of a similar situation ever occurring, he had not let on. In fact, he hadn't said anything at all. And that was unnerving by itself. So, following the clan leader's advice, Kazuma's guardian decided to simply monitor, hoping that she would figure out what was going on soon.

Kazuma entered his apartment for the first time in almost a week and grabbed a beer from the fridge, tossing himself onto the couch. Silently, he sipped his beer, lost in contemplation. Amara sat on the counter, her own thoughts mimicking her ward's.

'_There has to be something we are missing. ' _Kazuma leaned his head back against the couch, glaring at the ceiling. He stayed that way for hours- as did his winged shadow, still as a statue, eyes alert but unmoving.

Eventually, he drifted off into a restless sleep. Amara watched him quietly, contemplating her next move. Considering how her recent activities had been noticed, she feared getting close to him. However, she wondered what he was thinking about currently, as he had entered REM sleep. She had only entered his dreams as a kid, a quiet observer hoping to see how deeply his position in the Kannagi household had affected him. After his exile, she had decided to give him the as much privacy as she possibly could.

Biting her lip, she steeled her resolve and jumped off the kitchen counter where she had been perched for over two hours.

Quickly, she made her way over to her ward and stood, hovering over him. His eyebrows were knit together as if having a bad dream. She desperately wanted to enter his mind and see what he was seeing, but did not want to influence the wind user's conscious in any way. Hesitantly, she reached out and lightly brushed her fingertips across his eyebrows, smoothing them out. Kazuma's face began to relax and softly sighed.

"…Ayano…" he murmured quietly.

Amara smiled and shook her head. Even in sleep it was clear to her his feelings for the fire mage.

"Boy, you've got it bad." She murmured softly. Just then Kazuma groaned and the half drank beer can tumbled from his hand onto the floor. He grit his teeth and growled deep within his chest. Concerned, Amara made her decision. Maybe what she saw would help her figure out what was going on. Softly, she laid her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

_He was running down a dark corridor, his heavy breathing and the pounding of his shoes echoing the long hallway. He heard a scream up ahead, and ran faster._

'_Please, let me get there in time. Please, let it not be too late!' _

_He rounded a corner, the light from the approaching room casting everything in a blue glow. He skidded to a halt at the sight before him. There was an altar in the middle of the room and on it was the love of his life. She was trembling and moaning in pain, blood streaming in thin lines from different cuts across her body._

_He screamed her name and tried to intervene but a force blew him aside. Struggling to get up again, he rushed towards her. Again, he was thrown back, hitting his head against the pillar behind him. Covered in deep bruises, he strained to get near her, ignoring the pain in his torso and the throbbing of his head._

"_Please!" he begged, his voice cracking in desperation. "Please stop." He gasped, his hand reaching out to her. "Please, just let her go."_

_Bernhardt stood by the altar, arms outstretched, a victorious sneer plastered upon his face. _

"_You are self-destructive, aren't you?" Bernardt mused, enjoying the painful gasps and whimpering from the young woman on the altar, blood dripping onto the floor in large puddles. He studied the young man with interest._

"_You would have to be suicidal to think you stood a change against Almagest."_

_He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. Shakily, he tried to crawl his way closer, wincing at what felt to be broken ribs dragging along the floor. Tears stained his face, mixing the fresh blood dripping from his temple. _

"_KAZUMA!" she screamed in pain, her breathes getting shallower._

"_Hang on!" he gasped quietly, hand outstretched in a futile attempt to reach her in time._

"_I do love the looks on your faces." Bernhardt laughed. "Fear and desperation…so beautiful!" At this, he flicked his wrists and the light underneath her grew along with her screams. All Kazuma could do was watch as the light grew and she began to disappear. The outline of her body seemed to flicker and then morph, scarlet tendrils replacing light brown. In a last final effort, she turned her head, silent tears falling from her crimson eyes. _

"_AYANO! NO!"_


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for the huge delay! School is officially out for summer! I'm pretty sure teachers enjoy it more than students. Anyways, I had run into a case of writer's block but I think I am over it. **

**Thanks to all of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed my work! It means so much!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"_KAZUMA!," she screamed in pain, her breathes getting more shallow._

"_Hang on!" he gasped quietly, hand outstretched in a futile attempt to reach her in time._

"_I do love the looks on your faces." Bernhardt laughed. "Fear and desperation…so beautiful!" At this, he flicked his wrists and the light underneath her grew along with her screams. All Kazuma could do was watch as the light grew and she began to disappear. The outline of her body seemed to flicker and then morph, scarlet tendrils replacing light brown. In a last final effort, she turned her head, silent tears falling from her crimson eyes. _

"_AYANO! NO!"_

Kazuma bolted upright, screaming Ayano's name. His chest heaved as he gasped in air desperately. He closed his eyes and clutched at his chest, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. Swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, he pulled in deep breaths to calm his nerves. As his breathing returned to normal, he just sat with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees and stared at the carpet below. He willed his body to stop shaking and tried to erase the nightmare from his mind.

It was not an unusual dream for him to have. In fact, it occurred at regular intervals, despite his best attempts to bury them. However, this one disturbed him more than any others, had brought him entirely back to the frightened boy of years past. It had always been a replaying of the final moments of his beloved.

It had always been Tsui Ling. Never Ayano.

The fact that she had entered this nightmare felt ominous and shook his very soul to the core. It took several minutes before he was calm enough to become aware of his surroundings. It wasn't until his breathing had stabilized that he heard it.

He turned his head to the left when he swore he heard gasping sobs from the darkened corner of the room. It was too dark to see and, still recovering from the nightmare, Kazuma's nerves were already frayed. Without so much as a sound, he sent a wind blade into the corner. Instantly becoming alert, he threw a few more until he could no longer hear the gasps. Hesitantly, he walked toward the corner of the room, his hand feeling for the light switched. Once his fingertips brushed the switch, he flipped the lights on and prepared to send another volley of blades.

He growled. All he had accomplished was creating slits in the drywall and slicing a picture in half.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?' he chided. 'First I'm seeing things now hearing them…am I going mad?'_

On edge and knowing full well that sleep would not come again to him, Kazuma did the only thing he knew would set his mind at ease, at least for tonight.

Amara watched as her ward took off again into the night, deciding to check up on the Kannagi compound. She had made it out the window just before he had flipped on the lights, covering her mouth as she tried to regain her own composure. She had known for years the dreams that had plagued the young Contractor but had never experienced the full caliber of feelings that raged within. She had felt the raw emotion and had been unable to stop from reacting in turn.

She chided herself for her emotional response to the disturbing images that had flashed before her eyes. She knew that the high counsel would not be pleased with her actions to date and had a feeling she would be in for an earful. Deciding it was better to rip off the Band-Aid now, she steeled herself to go see the high counsel. Perhaps they could shed light on what was happening as well. Knowing that her charge wouldn't wander far from a certain fire mage, Amara took to the sky, deciding just how she was going to explain what was going on when she had no clue herself.

After taking a peek inside the window of the future head of the Kannagi family's room and seeing that all was well, Kazuma landed quietly in the courtyard and walked onto the small bridge overlooking the pond. Leaning over the railing, he peered at his reflection, lit by the moonlight and dancing in the soft waves of the water.

Lost in thoughts of the scarlet haired fire user, he was not surprised when her image formed next to his own on the glassy surface. He shifted his gaze towards the shimmering appearance, a soft smile gracing his lips. As if altered by a ripple in the water, expressions of surprise adorn the face, eyebrows raised and eyes widening slightly. The wind caressed his name as pink lips moved subtly, a hand reaching out to him.

It wasn't until Kazuma felt the tingling sensation of actual fingertips brushing his cheek that he realized that it was not just his overactive imagination at work. The Contractor jumped slightly, eyes widening in shock and turning to the real life woman standing next to him. Ayano stepped back away from him, surprised that she was able to sneak up on him so easily. Her eyes narrowed slightly in concern.

"Kazuma…" she began softly, "…what are you doing here?"

The wind mage moved toward her in jerky movements, as if not completely in control of his own body. Ayano let out a tiny squeak of surprise as he enveloped her in a tight embrace, his shuttering breath tickling her neck. The Kannagi heiress stood as still as a statue, cursing her body for betraying her when she began to feel the tell tale blush begin to cover her face and neck.

After a few moments of pause and one quick breath, he hesitantly let go. Crimson eyes gazed at the storm of emotions flashing in chocolate brown. Gently, and slowly, so as not to ruin the moment, she placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to keep contact.

"Kazuma…"

Kazuma sighed and shook his head as if to clear the raging emotions on the forefront of his mind. Softly, he covered the hand on his cheek with his own and moved it away and tried to smile, the effort not reaching his eyes.

"I'm fine." He replied to her unanswered question, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. However, he couldn't keep his voice from wavering, despite his best efforts. He was a bit surprised when she swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"Like hell you are." She snapped. Her eyes pierced his with a hard look. The look softened as she noticed that the turmoil was still evident in his features.

"Tell me what's wrong…tell me why you're here in the middle of the night," she asked again, this time in a more demanding tone.

Kazuma scowled and ran hand roughly through his hair. He looked at her again and, seeing the expectant look upon her face, turned away and mumbled a reply.

Ayano placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn around. The wind user looked at her in irritation and a little embarrassment, a slight pink staining his cheeks. This took Ayano by surprise as she could not remember a time when he was so open with his emotions.

"Kazuma-" she began but was cut off when he repeated himself from earlier.

"I had a bad dream, okay?" he huffed, clearly embarrassed. He looked back at her, waiting for the criticism. When none was given, he sighed and explained further.

"More of a nightmare, really. I-I…couldn't fall back asleep so I came to check up on you." He finished, refusing to meet her gaze.

Ayano furrowed her brow in confusion but didn't speak, giving him time to arrange his thoughts and continue. Kazuma turned back toward the water and braced the bridge with both hands. Five minutes passed before he spoke again, his shoulders slumping as if burdened by an enormous weight.

"It's always the same dream…no, more of a replaying of her death. I run as fast as I can but…. I-I'm always too late." He spoke softly. He shook his hair to allow his bangs to cover his eyes. Ayano did not know how to respond, seeing his broken form. She knew how hard it was for him to say these things to her especially after his descent into madness the last time they faced Bernhardt and Lapis, the carbon copy of his dead lover.

"But this time…." He began, his voice slightly cracking. He cleared his throat and tried again. "This time was different. It wasn't…it wasn't her, dying by that bastard's hands."

Ayano's eyes widened as Kazuma finally turned his head towards her, the usual spark in his eyes dulled to nothing. Ayano's heart lurched at his next words.

"It was you." He choked out, unable to hold it in any further. "The scene was the same, every…little...detail was the same until I came closer. And then it was you-"

Ayano grabbed a hold of the older man in a tight hug, bracing herself as he collapsed into her embrace. Ayano held on tighter when she felt her shoulder grow wet. Concentrating on keeping her heartbeat slow while listening to his, she murmured words of encouragement into his ear. Feeling her breath in his ear, he gripped her harder and let her presence remind him that it had all been a dream and that she was real and alive in his arms.

Ayano felt a little guilty, sneaking in deep breaths in order to fill her nose with his heady scent, wooden and spicy and all Kazuma. She didn't know how long they stayed there kneeling on the bridge as Kazuma's breathing began to return to normal. Eventually, he cleared his throat and removed himself from the young woman's arms.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Kazuma said, refusing to make eye contact. He finally looked up when he heard her scoff. The look she gave him made him start.

Ayano looked at him with deep concern. Her eyes shown with emotions he couldn't quite place.

"It's ok, Kazuma. You don't have to apologize for coming to me." Ayano held his gaze, a light blush creeping up her cheeks. "I'll always be here for you. We're partners, after all."

Kazuma gave her a smirk and simply nodded. "I guess you're right. Thanks for having my back." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek, stepping back quickly in case he incurred her wrath. Surprisingly to both, all Ayano did was look down, trying to hide her flushing cheeks. She turned back to the bridge and peered into the water. After a moment, Kazuma did the same. After some time had passed, Kazuma spoke. His tone turned more serious, his face shifting to its typical stoic expression.

"I'm concerned about these spatial distortions. Each time, it feels as though there is something or someone out there. Hidden from sight. Concealed from view…" Kazuma frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Some kind of concealment?" Ayano questioned. "During my studies, I'm pretty sure I read about spiritual concealment."

Kazuma glanced at Ayano, who was deep in thought. Suddenly she looked up, eyes blazing.

"I've got it!" Ayano exclaimed. "The Kannagi library is filled with books pertaining to the spiritual world. If there is a way to use magic to conceal-"

"Then there might be a way to use magic to expose that which is hidden." Kazuma continued, nodding. "Sounds like we have some homework to do."

Ayano nodded and turned to walk back toward the estate. When she saw that the wind user hadn't moved, she turned toward him giving him a questioning glance.

"Uh…it's rather late…shouldn't we continue this tomorrow?" he asked.

Ayano raised an eyebrow. "I'm wide awake. And besides, could you really fall back asleep now?"

"Point taken." He replied and allowed Ayano to grab his hand and drag him inside the compound.

* * *

Hopefully this was worth the wait. Thank you all for your patience! The story should be picking up soon, if the muse truly has returned to me.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wanted to write more about Amara and the High Counsel per the request of some readers. Don't worry, our favorite pair will be more integrated in the next chapter.**

**As always, thank you to all my readers and those who review. I do not own KNS. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Amara gritted her teeth and tried to keep her face neutral. She had expected to be reprimanded for her actions, but after her explanation of events occurring on earth, the last thing she expected was to be told to stay out of it. She walked out of the council doors and down the long hallway, attempting to keep her anger in check. The high council had threatened to reassign her if she interfered with the events taking place. She had not been satisfied with the council's answers to her questions. Her mind began to replay what had taken place moments before….

"_Our job is to protect humanity is it not?" she had asked through gritted teeth. _

"_Humanity is on its own. It was given free will by the creator, however, greed and lust for power have run rampant. The nations of the world continue to cause chaos and destruction for their own selfish gain. The world population will destroy itself either through the depletion of resources or full-scale war. It is best to let things play out and let humanity reset itself." _

"_But what of the souls destined to do great things?" Amara had cried, shaken by the words of the high council. "There a millions of souls on this world doing their part to contribute to the greater good. Humanity is on the brink of finding solutions to the problems of resource depletion and working towards environmental sustainability." _

_Amara looked at each counsel member in turn as she spoke, keeping the anger she felt at their indifference behind a mask. _

"_Every day there are those that risk their lives for others, help and support and make the earth a better place. If what you say is true and Belial is unleashed, so will the evil spirits of the underworld that will destroy mankind…including those people!"_

"_While hell will be unleashed and humanity in its current form may perish, it will then be restrained and the world will reset. This is what the prophecy states." One member had said, not bothering to look at Amara as she spoke._

"_TO HELL WITH THE PROPHECY!" She shouted, her voice echoing in room, the high ceiling causing her voice to bounce inside the council walls. _

"_Know your place, young one." One of the council members glared, her blue eyes piercing the guardian. "Your duty is to usher souls from one life to the next. Nothing less. Nothing more."_

"_But all those souls-"Amara began defiantly. She was cut off by another member as he lifted his hand to silence her, his violet eyes holding amusement by her outburst. He regarded her for a moment then spoke. _

"_There is a slim chance that the elemental spirits will sort this out without the need for bloodshed. However, you should not fret. In the event that humanity is lost, those souls will all find their way home. Life will begin anew. So it has been written." His voice solemn and commanding, he observed the young guardian angel critically. _

"_You are relatively young, Guardian Amara. A few hundred years is not enough time to grasp destiny as confidently as you do. You're eyes have yet to have see the wisdom of this decision as you have not yet experienced the destruction of entire civilizations firsthand as we have. Nature will reset itself and humanity will live on. True, our duty is to protect humanity, but not from itself. Life was much simpler before the elementals began to evolve and the spirit lords of the elements granted humans of pure heart their powers. However, there must be a limit to how much help the spirit world provides these humans, no matter how chaste their souls may be."_

_The eldest council member looked down upon the guardian angel, standing tall and gazing up at the council from her position in the middle of the floor. _

"_We cannot interfere this time, my dear.", he continued, eyes urging her to understand. "It is one thing for the spiritual elements to be seen by humans as they exist naturally in their plane of existence. We do not. We must not show the humans we exist. The result could be devastating."_

Amara had simply bowed deeply, her wings spread behind her in a soft arc and had exited quickly, lest her temper get the best of her and seal her reassignment. She was beyond upset that this organization-this Armagest- had the audacity to take more than what the world had given them. She didn't understand how so many pure souls could have been corrupted so easily by power and vengeance. She frowned.

Whatever this group of magic users was up to, they were causing chaos throughout the spiritual world as well. The barrier separating the world of the living and that of the dead was damaged, so thin in some places that one could pass through to the other accidentally simply by being in the right place at the time. Almagest was brewing up a storm that they could not possibly contain. Their goal was to unleash Belial fully, hoping to gain the beast's powers for their own.

What they did not know is that they would ultimately fail and with their downfall rested the fate of the world. In her mind, Amara's mission had just taken on a new form. She would help her charge and the other magic users of pure heart in any way she could without revealing herself. She had to. She knew the risk she would be taking but steeled herself for it.

It had been at least 10 hours since she left Kazuma alone. Sighing, she made her way back to earth and the Kannagi compound where she was sure she would find her charge.

Amara touched down outside the Kannagi compound and used her powers to sense where Kazuma was, floating through the alternate plane with ease. At least the spatial distortions had yet to affect this residence. She found her young ward, Ayano and Xander a few minutes later in the Kannagi library, an expansive area within the estate.

She walked silently towards the three, a soft smile on her face as she took in the scene in front of her. Ayano and Kazuma were sitting side by side at a long table, open books spread all around them. It appeared that at some point they had fallen asleep as Ayano's head was on Kazuma's shoulder, his own head leaning back towards hers. While it appeared uncomfortable, both young magic users had soft smiles on their faces.

Amara looked up at Xander who was poised up against the wall, leaning with one leg up and arms folded, a sour expression on his face. Amara began to open her mouth when he motioned for her to be quiet, which surprised her. The blonde angel jerked his head to the left, motioning for her to join him outside the room. She promptly complied. When Xander finally stopped moving, Amara spoke.

"What the hell is going on?" Amara asked.

Xander ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair and scoffed, whispering. "You have a way with words, dear. Hell indeed." The older angel sighed and looked at Amara questioningly. "Where have you been?"

Amara proceeded to explain the events leading up to her departure to seek the high council's guidance. Before she could explain what they had said, Xander interrupted her.

"You're saying he heard you?" Xander asked, blue eyes blazing.

"And he almost saw you? How could you be so careless?" He hissed.

"Hey! It's not my fault some idiotic magic users are destroying the barrier. And besides, he didn't see me and he just thinks he is under stress and hallucinating." Amara bit back scathingly.

Xander turned around and started pacing. "This is not good." He said, repeating it at every pivot. Suddenly, he turned back towards the younger angel. "What did the high council say?"

"Only that they are aware of what this Armagest is doing and that certain events must take place in order for balance to be restored. They told me that we are not to interfere." She began, eyes darkening at the thought,

"Good," Xander said, nodding. "Then all will be fine." He turned his back on her and began to walk back towards the library when Amara spoke.

Amara looked at the older angel in shock. "Xander, they said that humanity will be tested and that if it fails, then nature will reset. All will be lost and life will restart."

Xander stopped but did not turn around. When he finally did, his eyes held apprehension. He frowned for a second before his face became passive once more. "If that is what is written, then-"

"Have you given up hope on humanity?" Amara cried incredulously. "You're as bad as the high council!" She growled and shook her head. "I refuse to give up. I have faith in humanity, Xander. Countless times I've witnessed firsthand what mankind is capable of. There is no need for a reset!" She yelled.

Xander quickly clasped his hand over her mouth, silencing her. "Will you quiet down!" He hissed.

Amara looked at him with surprise. Her brow furrowed and when he released her, she spoke in a whisper to match his own. "What is going on?"

Xander looked irritated. "While you were gallivanting around and causing a commotion up there-" he jerked his head skyward. "I kept an eye on _both_ our charges."

He sighed and told her of the events that had occurred while she was with the high council. Amara listened intently, trying to decipher the reason for the concern laced in her winged companion's voice.

"And so they began to dig through the library to research spatial distortions and specifically, how to expose concealment barriers…" Xander finished, looking at the other guardian expectantly.

Amara frowned. "But there should be nothing to worry about unless…" Her eyes snapped back to his, green eyes widening in realization. "Unless the barrier has already been damaged."

Xander nodded, confirming Amara's worst fear. "Even though the barrier is strong here, they managed to expose a few layers. Specifically, sound."

"Which is why you silenced me." Amara groaned. "Perfect." She looked at him, a quizzical look on her face. "How did you find out they succeeded?"

"I sneezed. Damn dust from the books." The older angel grumbled. He sighed again, running his hands through his hair.

"Luckily, it's not a constant thing. I could sense when the barrier was weak. It snapped back a few minutes afterwards. It takes too much magic to keep it open so we should be ok. Just be careful if it feels like the air around you becomes thinner."

Amara nodded. "So now what do we do?"

Xander looked at her sternly. "We do our duty and stay out of it."

Amara was about to protest when the door opened and Kazuma and Ayano walked out, Ayano carrying a few scrolls and Kazuma's arms stacked to the brim with ancient texts, using his chin to keep the tower from toppling over.

Amara and Xander stood out of the way, just in case the two had managed to disrupt any other layers of the barrier. Both angels watched as the two wards walked close to each other, smiling softly at each other. Amara looked at Xander expectantly.

"Ok, spill. What did I miss?" She said, folding her arms.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated as always and thanks for reading!**

**-Azalyn**


End file.
